Infrared sensors, particularly in the far infrared (FIR) region are used for various imaging methods, for example for pedestrian detection in land-based vehicles, or for thermal imaging cameras. The infrared sensors can be produced in an array composed of micro electromechanical structures (MEMS). The documents DE 10 2008 041 587 A1 and WO 2007/147663 A1, for example, disclose MEMS-based infrared sensors.
Apart from being used in civilian applications, infrared sensors and infrared sensor arrays can also be used in military applications, for example in imaging for the control of rockets and other military missiles. By way of example, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,478 B1 discloses the use of infrared sensors in an explosive missile. Consequently, infrared sensors and infrared sensor arrays are classified as so-called dual-use products and can be subject to use restrictions or export restrictions even when they are actually provided only for civilian applications.
There is thus a need for infrared sensors and infrared sensor arrays which are not suitable for military applications owing to their restricted functionality, and for methods for operating infrared sensors and infrared sensor arrays which do not permit the use of the infrared sensors and infrared sensor arrays in military applications, or have no interest therefor.